


It Takes Compromise to Raise a Village

by MurphysAngel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Umino Iruka, Beta Genma, Handwavy gynocology, Handwavy obstetrics, Iruka has a potty mouth, M/M, More tags will be added as we go., Mother Hen Shiranui Genma, Mpreg, Omega Umino Iruka, Parent Umino Iruka, alpha gai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysAngel/pseuds/MurphysAngel
Summary: Iruka finds out he's pregnant. Now what?





	1. Prologue

Iruka paced back and forth in front of his couch. Footsteps almost perfectly matched to the ticking of the timer. The moment the bell rang, he raced to the bathroom counter. One by one, as the omega inspected the three tests, he cursed.

“Fuck”

“Shit”

“Damnit!”

Three perfect little plus signs stared back at him. There was no way he could continue to deny it to himself. He looked down at his stomache and sighed.

Iruka was pregnant. And worse, he wasn't sure who the father was.

“MotherFucking Hell!”


	2. Chapter 1

How the Hell was he going to tell them?  
Iruka wasn't really worried about jealousy or anything like that. He hadn't cheated on anyone, hadn't made or broken any promises. It'd all been a bit of fun damnit!

But here Iruka was, a bun in the oven. And no fucking idea which of his two recent partners was the titular baker.

Iruka did know that the first thing he should do now, was make a doctor's appointment. He had to have been pregnant for at least a month and a half now, and he might not have been taking the best care of his body. It was Summer break! He deserved to have a little irresponsible fun! 

As much as he loved kids and teaching, after dealing with multiple classrooms full of noisy, destructive pre-genin for the entire Academy year, he couldn't help needing to cut loose a little. But, Iruka guessed, he was paying for it now. And he would be for the rest of his life. There was not a doubt in Iruka’s mind on this. Regardless who the father may be, this child was already his. Iruka was not so flush of family that he would willingly give a member up. Expected or not.

So, doctor first to verify the child's health. And find out how the hell this had even happened; he’d been taking his pills every day damnit! Then he could figure out how the fuck to let Genma and Gai know that one of them might be a father.


	3. Chapter 2

Iruka looked at Gai and Genma, seated on the couch across from him. The alpha and beta looked back curiously. It only took a few seconds before he felt too antsy and needed to get up and move.

“Would you like some tea? I'm gonna make some tea. I'll be right back.” he blurted out, hastening out if the room before either could answer.

While getting the tea things together, he could hear the others speaking quietly.

“How's the new genin team?” Genma’s soft voice asked.

“My young genin are doing well! Thank you for asking my old friend! I believe teaching them will pose a most stimulating challenge!”

After resettling the cups and supplies on the tray for the fourth time, Iruka had to admit he'd stalled for long enough. He brought the tray out to the living room and set it on the coffee table.

“So, what's up Ru? Are you ok?” Genma asked, followed by Gai's urgent.  
“Yes, are you well, my dear friend?”

Iruka sat in the chair opposite them, but immediately stood again.

‘Okay...Yeah. Am I well? I guess you could say that. Ah. I'm pregnant.” the words came out in a rush.

Genma’s jaw dropped open, his ever present senbon slipped out. Neatly impaling his thigh.  
Gai just stared, strangely quiet. Tears began streaming from his eyes. “Do you...Do you know who the father is?”

The omega tugged the tip of his ponytail, looking to the side uncomfortably. “Actually, that's a bit if a problem. I don't know. That's why I've got you both here.”

He walked over to Genma and tugged the senbon from his leg. “Didn't that hurt?”

“Holy fucking hell! Genma yowled, as blood began to seep into his pants over the small wound. “When the fuck did that happen?”


	4. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, they were all finally sitting calmly. Seeing to Genma's leg had settled Iruka somewhat. And given Gai enough time to shake his head and repeat “So youthful! A child!” while tears flowed down his face.

Genma looked at Iruka. His eyes were still a bit wild, but at least he was focusing now.  
“Ruka, how did this happen? I know that we used protection. And you're on the pill!”

Gai nodded in emphatic agreement.

Iruka grimaced, “It's a bit convoluted actually.” He chuckled sheepishly.   
“I was bitten by a poisonous spider a few months ago. Turns out the antivenin reacted negatively with my birth control. Wish someone would’ve mentioned that at the time!”

“Well that fucking sucks. But we used condoms too. Or, at least I know I did.” the beta turned to Gai.

“Yosh! Of course!”

Now Iruka looked positively ashamed. “Um..” He looked away. “So, apparently, my condoms expired.”

“What?”

“But, how…?”

“Guys, I’m sorry! I didn’t even think to look!” Iruka broke in. “it’d been a really, ah...really long time.”

That. Was an understatement.

Gai and Genma looked at eachother then over to the teacher.

“Iruka, exactly how far apart were you with each of us? For you not to know who…” Gai asked, uncharacteristically serious. “Not that I’m judging!” The alpha interjected quickly.

“A week? I think?” Iruka definitely refused to admit he knew exactly when he’d been with each of them. Exactly a week apart. Yeah, so, even when he broke loose he only did it on the weekends! Nobody needed to know how boring he really is!

Gai cleared his throat a bit loudly. “Are we the, ah, the only ones you’ll be needing to speak with?”

Genma stared at Gai incredulously, while Iruka blushed to the tips of his ears.

“Yes!” He nearly squeeked.

“Guys! I haven’t been with anyone else in a long while! This whole year actually! I don’t usually...I don’t generally make a habit of...Dammit.” Iruka visably pulled himself together and looked steadily at both of them.

“Ok, look. I’m gonna be honest here. Obviously I’m attracted to both of you. I wanted to sleep with both of you for a while. I took advantage of the summer break to have some fun!” He took a deep breath. “I understand if this is too much for you. This pregnancy was a total surprise and I get it if neither of you want to be a father, really. I just wanted you both to know. It’s only fair. Yeah, I know it sucks that we don’t know who the father is yet. But regardless, I have decided to keep the child.”

Both Gai and Genma rushed to protest.

“Ru, of course I want to help!” From Genma.

“Iruka! It would be very Unyouthful of me if if I did not help! You are my friend no matter what!” Gai stood and declared, taking his Good Guy pose, thumb up and all.

Iruka’s shoulders slumped in relief. “That is very good to hear. I could do this alone, but I am very glad that I don’t have to.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you to everyone who has read, kudoed or commented! I appreciate every one of you! I have done a little editing on the previous chapters, so I recommend giving them a re-read. Just a bit of cleaning up and clarifying a few things. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \---------------------------

“I'm what now.”

The nurse smiled softly at Iruka. “You are having twins! Congratulations Papa...or Papas?” Nurse Shinsetsu looked at the two accompanying the Omega curiously.

Gai stood suddenly, booming out. “GLORIOUS!! Twice the special bounty!”

The nurse glared sternly at Gai. “Alpha-san, this is a hospital! Please lower your voice or I must ask you to leave!”

Gai sat back down sheepishly, and spoke very softly “Apologies”

Genma didn't say anything. Just grabbed hold of Iruka's hand and stared at the grainy picture on the screen. His eyes were very bright.

Satisfied, the nurse continued to explain. “As you can see here, there are two distinct placentas inside separate amniotic sacs.” She moved the curser on the screen to circle the areas. “It looks like you'll be having fraternal twins!”

Genma finally spoke up. “Could we, ah, get a few copies of those pictures? Please?”

Nurse Shinsetsu smiled kindly. “Of course. Just give me a moment.”

Everything seemed to go distant to Iruka. He felt like he was experiencing time in fits and starts. The rough rasp of the paper towel wiping the gel from his stomach. Putting his pants back on behind the curtain. Walking down the street. He finally came back to find himself seated on a stool at Ichiraku. Genma and Gai sat to either side of him. 

“Um, when did we get here?”

Gai chuckled. “Ru, we've been here for ten minutes. Eat your ramen, it's going to get cold!”

“Oh. Yeah. Okay”

After a few minutes, marked only by the sound of noodles being slurped, Genma spoke. “So, Iruka. I think you should move in with me.”

Both Iruka and Gai spoke in tandem. “What? Why?”

Genma put his hands up, palms out placatingly. “Wait, let me explain! My house is big and empty. It was built to house the Shiranui family, when we were a lot bigger. And, well, now it's just me. Iruka, I know you don't have any extra room at your tiny apartment. And Gai, you're staying in the jounin dorms, so. I just think it's a good idea.”

Iruka, looked away for a minute thinking. He really liked his little place. But Genma was right. There really would not be room for one child, forget twins!”

“My dear teammate. You know I would like to help as well. Is there also room for me?” Gai asked.

“Gai, this place is insanely huge! There's room for you, your whole team and hell, probably Iruka's whole class!” Genma laughed. “Plus, it would be really nice to fill it up with some people.”

Gai nodded cheerfully and looked over to see Iruka nodding as well. “Then, yes! It is decided! We will both move in post haste! Iruka! Don't you dare lift anything! I will bring my precious genin over to do the lifting for you!”


End file.
